Fallen Into
by Glare Ruis
Summary: Ryo is invited on paridise with Dee... only to find out that there is going to be sadness from it. Will Ryo decide to do what his heart wants him to do or listen to his past?
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I of course could never own the FAKE characters, so don't sue. I don't make ANY money at all. I'm flat broke actually. I'm just having fun and this fun is thanks to the actual creator: Sanami Matoh!  
  
Warning: I'm not sure if I'll do any thing in this chapter but it's a yaoi fanfic. If you don't know what that is then I'm sure your lost and don't even have a clue what FAKE is. *Sighs* It's a male/ male relationship, just so you know. Like as in homosexuality!  
  
Author's Note: Meow? Is this bad? Because I'm not sure I'm good at writing and this is a first. So please review. I'd really like to know. Thank you for all of you that took the time to read this. I'm feeling in the mood for a smoothie. Cya!  
  
Um, --I-- stands for thoughts, "blah" the little quote marks obviously means talking, and uh *Dear* the little stars thingies means writing.  
  
Chapter One: Surprise  
  
Ryo sighed as he organized his desk for the fifth time that shift. He glanced at the clock for the tenth or more time.  
  
--Where is he?-- Ryo silently growled to himself and looked around. Dee didn't suddenly appear from the door. Ryo was slightly worried and wanted to call Dee but didn't know if that would give Dee him any ideas.  
  
"He's probably just sick, yeah that's all." Ryo mumbled to himself as he tried to set his mind from Dee and get to work. It took an effort but soon Ryo was entangled in a murder case. It was a complicated one at that and he succeeded into becoming too into it when he didn't notice someone coming from behind him. He jumped when the bouquet of black roses are dropped in front of him.  
  
He looked up to see Dee quirking a smile that was his usual, 'Ain't I the greatest?'  
  
"Why hello Dee, aren't you a late sleeper today. And what's with the flowers?" Ryo mentally sighed in relief and put up a look of annoyance.  
  
Dee just grinned and plopped on his side of the joined desks. Digging through old papers and other assorted things, Dee brought out a card and tossed it over.  
  
Ryo quickly caught it and looked at Dee in puzzlement. "Huh?"  
  
Dee hooked his hands behind his head, as he looked pleased with himself. "Just open it and read it. I had this planned since Christmas Eve."  
  
I smiled fondly at the memory of Dee comforting me of my parents' deaths and tear open the greeting card and stared in shock of the cover.  
  
"Oh my god Dee! That's beautiful!" On the cover was paradise. There was a beach that perfectly white and smooth, the ocean beyond it was blue and clear, the waves silently crashing with tiny shells scattered here and there. I open to see a note saying:  
  
*My Dearest Ryo,  
I invite you to a vacation,  
Of beauty like Paradise  
For a week and a half.  
Everything planned,  
And token care of.  
  
See you there,  
Dee*  
  
Ryo blinked and just stared at it. Dee closed his eyes and expected an abrupt "Yes! Oh Dee I love you!" kind of thing but only got silence. Dee cracked open and eye to see Ryo glaring at him.  
  
"Ryo?" Dee said cautiously and expecting something bad. This time he was right.  
  
"DEE! How could you ask me this?" Ryo yelled.  
  
"What?" Dee blinked and then got mad right back, "What are you saying? This is a deal of a lifetime! What do the hell do you mean 'How could I ask you this?" Dee sat up straight and lean forward to see Ryo's eyes better as he continued to push for the answer by Dee's only way how: yelling. Ryo scouted back a little against his will and then leaned right back at Dee to voice his mood.  
  
"What about Bikky? Huh? Doesn't he count?" Dee just raised an eyebrow and snorted.  
  
"He's not invited." He paused at that. Then immediately yelped as he ducked as a pen flew by his head.  
  
"Oh really? Is it because you want to try to make the moves on-" Suddenly Ryo cut off and looked around them, at last noticing that people were around them and that they were all starring at Ryo, some seemed to want him to continue while others tried to hide their discomfort of their thoughts of what he was about to say. Ryo blushed deep crimson and bowed his head. Everyone knew that Dee was bi but no one, not even Dee knew if Ryo was bi or gay. Ryo continued more quietly, "So you can do your little games and-"  
  
"Games?" Dee suddenly grinned. "Partner, they aren't games. So are you coming or not? And as I've told you everything is taken care of!" Dee said cautiously with an extra hint on everything. Dee counted off his fingers, "Flight, food, and everything that has to do with us." Dee grinned extra on that and Ryo just twitch with annoyance. "Then there is that brat whom I put into a trusted friend's hands. A patient one at that, he's going to need that virtue. Phone numbers, our jobs and anything else that you could probably think of."  
  
"What about my consent? You sound like you got everything packed and ready whether I say yes or no." Ryo stared suspiciously at him and Dee just smiled and started to sweat.  
  
"Well about that Ryo, the reason I'm late is because." He looked at me to watch my face. "I just finalized the plans." At this Ryo just gaped then paused of thinking of hitting Dee or hugging him.  
  
--Defiantly not hugging hi, so were going to be alone.Ryo looked up at him staring. On wherever it is he's planned to take us. But.--  
  
Ryo looked up then looked down at the forgotten roses. "But what's BLACK roses? And where are we going?" Ryo narrowed his eyes, "Do I really want to go to a place alone with you?"  
  
Dee wrapped an arm around his shoulders and grinned that smirking grin again but a hint of sadness in his eyes, which Ryo noted but kept silent about. "Black. That my partner, I will tell you when we get there. The second is a semi secret. I'll just tell you though," he winked, "The Bahamas! It'll be so much fun Ryo!"  
  
"Uh huh and now I'm serious, should I really put myself in danger?" I say hopelessly.  
  
"Awww come one Ryo! I promise to jump you only one or two times, or three." Ryo 'sweat dropped' as Dee cackled and started leading Ryo out the door.  
  
A slightly shaking had picked up the left bouquet of roses and dropped it into the trash. J.J. looked up from the already wilting flowers and stared after them, with longing and hurt deeply etched into his face. 


	2. Paridise?

Disclaimers: I do not own FAKE in any way. 'Cause if I did I would'nt share them. So don't sue, you would only get my pictures and nobody except my friend Sarah would want those.   
  
Warnings: I guess some yaoi, actually I'm not sure. I'm just typing this as I go. Ryo's P.O.V???  
  
--means thoughts-- I have to revert to the old way. Can anyone tell me how to do italics?! I'd greatly appreciate if you could tell me. *sweatdrops* Please?  
  
*again means writing* and so does this: "means talking"  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Paridise?  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean that we have to move?!" Dee yelled and cursed at the clerk behind the desk, who only stared with boredom and annoyance in return. They had arrived at the hotel safe and non hurried at all. Fairly a good start a vacation huh? It went smoothly all the way till Dee got up to the front desk to register and get the room's keys.  
  
Ryo was looking around the hobby, tuneing out Dee's well known temper and enjoying himself at the moment. He smiled at the beautiful paintings hanging on the walls and the well furnished 'resting' area. There was a fireplace lit with blazing fire across this, that warmed up the place quickly. A few large, thick rugs were scattered across the floor. There was mainly groups of people laughing and relaxing around the room, looking up at the high ceiling or like him at the paintings.  
  
"Oh come on! I made this reservation months ago! Now you want to say that we have to go to some crummy room across the freakin' hotel?! Away from the perfect veiw?!" Dee seemed to be flamed in anger and people were beginning to stare at the rising noise Dee made. Ryo looked over and sweatdropped, completely clueless as to why he was pissed off. "Because of a stupid 'special' guest?! Thats freaking messed man! I was saving the cash on that for months man!"  
  
--Dees making a show. I wonder why.-- Ryo sighed. --I have a feeling this is gonna be a loooong vacation.--  
  
Ryo sighed again and walked over to Dee and rolled his eyes. He could see a definate pout of disappointment in his partners face, which just made him cute. His dark green eyes filled with annoyance and rage, while his black messy hair fell in his face as he shook his head. His posture and hands were making obvious signs of disaproval of sticking a certain finger up, but still kept that handsome appearance going. Ryo blinked. Then shrugged.  
  
--Everyone knows he's handsome. It's not like it's big news.-- Ryos mind grabbed at that explaination while his heart clenched. He decided to ignore it. He turned his attention back to his loud friend.  
  
Ryo slowly smiled at the picture before Dee yelled again, making him flinch.  
  
"Rawr! Fine whatever! I better get something good in this sorry excuse for a room or I'll make hell!" Dee growled and turned on his heal.. right into Ryo.  
  
"Ack! Sorry Ryo." Dee sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guess I can't promise you that big time paradise anymore." He looked down and fiddled with his jacket. Growling again he muttered a defiant "Whatever!" and grabbed the bags and walked right out the door.  
  
Ryo sighed. --This is gonna be a definantly long vacation. Whether that be good or bad.-- Ryo hurried to catch up.  
  
Author's Note(or more like added convo.)- Um, I'm really tired. And so for that one that thinks I rush this: I might be doing it again. I dunno. I can't see straight right now. It's 4: 30 in the MORNING. So, yeah. I felt guilty of leaving people hanging so I wanted to add a chapter. And I'm grounded from my dad's compter so I can't type on there. *sighs* This Word sucks. It- Whoops. You people don't need to know all this. *sweatdrops and backs away* Hope you like it. Lata! 


End file.
